The Wizard at Mahora
by FanFictionWriterWithBadGrammar
Summary: There's a new teacher in Mahora, someone that Konoka Konoe thought only exist in her dreams and didn't expect to meet in real life.


**Author's Notes:** Ever since I started writing here in FanFiction, this is a crossover that I've been mulling over for a while. Yeah, I know I have other works that need to be updated but I just can't help myself giving a shot in writing this story. I'm still not 100% sure whether I should focus on this but what I know is that for the meantime I will make this story as my "outlet" for my writer's block in my other stories.

* * *

 **THE WIZARD AT MAHORA ACADEMY**

 **Chapter 1: Adventus**

 **Two Days Ago...**

"So what do you say, old friend?"

From his seat, a man already beyond his prime pondered over a piece of document that he held in his hand as his left hand gently stroke his long white goatee. This man who had an oddly shaped head and long white hair tied in a ponytail fashion, brows that almost defy any given physics, and garbed in a Japanese priest robe, was no other than Konoemon Konoe.

The old man, who happens to be a Headmaster of a certain Academy let out a hum as he studied the paper that was on his hands.

"Hm... I have no problem with this proposal of yours my friend."

The man who was a bit aged like the Headmaster, wearing fancy clothes under a waist-length black cloak, just flashed him a cheshire cat-like grin as he stared at Konoemon with a mirthful glint in his ruby eyes and the head of the academy could only shake his head at his longtime friend's antics.

"You never change Zelretch, same as always. I just hope that this isn't a prank of yours..."

Zelretch, the name of the man sitting opposite at him, is Konoemon Konoe's longtime friend and a sake drinking buddy of his. They have known each other when the Headmaster was still a teenager back then. Like him, his old friend was a mage who he has high respect despite the fact that Zelretch is the same as a certain blonde loli resident inside Mahora.

"Rest assured my friend, this isn't a prank. I just want that person to lay down a bit from his work. On the bright side, this might be a better opportunity to resolve 'that' issue of yours."

"Hohoho. That might not be a bad idea."

Konoemon laugh in agreement as he could see what his drinking buddy was trying to point out. Having already known the person on the paper he was holding, the Japanese old man was very sure of himself that this proposal will turn out very well on his end especially for his invested 'project'.

"So it's a deal then?"

"Yes. It's a deal."

The two old men shook hands before displaying amused grins on their faces.

 **XXX**

 **Present Time...**

Mahora Academy.

It is a prestigious academy located in northern Tokyo of Japan which was funded by a European during the Meiji era. Currently, 30,000 students earn their education at Mahora, ranging from grade school to university. Its academy grounds were large enough that it can be considered a city district of its own and within this grounds, a certain Junior High School student can be seen dashing in a hurry.

"Oh... I hope I'm not late!"

This 15-year old female teen had long, silky black hair and pretty brown irises. She wore Mahora Academy's standard uniform for female students; a white, short sleeve, buttoned ,collared blouse worn under a burgundy waistcoat vest with two golden buttons side by side, a red necktie around the neck and under the collar, a red, plaid skirt about 33cm long, a maroon blazer embellished with the Mahora Academy crest, a normal knee-high, black/charcoal socks and a pair of brown, girl's penny loafers.

This girl was Konoka Konoe, a third year Junior High School student. Despite being described by her classmates as someone with a bubbly personality and cheerful expression, the young girl was portraying a worried and somewhat troubled look as she hurriedly traverses a specific path to Mahora Academy Central Train Station.

There was a reason for this.

The academy's Headmaster, who also happens to be her grandfather, personally asked her last night through the phone to fetch a very important guest today. At first, the young Konoe thought that her grandpa was trying to set her up in another omiai which something she comes to despise of thanks to her grandpa's odd choices, but after hearing the nature of the visit Konoka agreed to accompany whoever this guest of her grandpa is.

She had already planned to head out today early unfortunately though, she overslept. The culprit for such a predicament was of her own doing though. Unknown to everyone aside from her classmates and relatives, Konoka Konoe is someone who is very fond of fortune telling that she even tried to do such palmist-type of activity by herself, with her roommate as her daily patron which something she did last night much to her friend's chagrin.

Another thing that adds to her oversleeping was a particular dream that keeps on recurring every time she performs her fortune telling skills on herself. The dream was a mystery for the young female Konoe. In that nightly musing of hers, she would often found herself at a garden filled with bioluminescent flowers blooming beautifully under a full moon and starry night sky.

Tiny yet visible pink tinge resurfaced on both Konoka's cheeks as she remembered that dream. How could she not when she saw herself standing there garbed in a very elegant white Uchikake kimono while her hands were being held lovingly by a male... A person that she did not know of, someone that was foreign to her yet was exuding a regal presence in a kingly manner as if the man was certain king of some distant land.

 _"This is not the time to think such things Konoka..."_

The female student shook her head, trying to dissipate the heat on her cheeks as she went on her way to her intended destination.

Even in her haste, it took the young Konoe a few minutes before she finally arrived at the terminal's lobby. Gasping for a momentary breather with her hand on her chest, the black-haired Junior High School student then looked at the digital station clock hanging on the railway station's lobby. It was already 7:35 in the morning.

"Eh!? I'm ten minutes late!"

The worried look on Konoka's face became more pronounced when she realized she was already ten minutes late from her assigned appointment. Knowing that the train that supposed to be carrying her grandfather's guest had already left, the black-haired female teen reached for her phone from her side pocket and punched some keypads as she searched for the image that was sent to her by her grandpa that would help her to identify the new visitor of Mahora.

"Um... If I'm not mistaken, the person should have something like this."

Displayed on her phone was an image of a logo of some sorts and the girl mentally noted how the design feels like something one can find in a fantasy setting or in games. The trademark itself can be interpreted as a C-shaped bay leaf veil with a peculiar circular design inside it, all emblazoned in royal blue colors. Underneath the overall design was the phrase "Finis Chaldea" which to Konoka sounded like Latin.

Using the picture on her device as a template, the young Konoe carefully stride within Mahora Academy Central Train Station's premises with her brown rondures searching for the image among the sea of students and teachers rushing forth from newly arrived trains. After a few minutes of glancing and observing the people around her, the female student found herself in a separate lobby where students and teachers alike gathered in order to use the station's free high-speed internet services.

 _"Maybe that person is here...?"_

Continuing walking in an observant manner, the girl keeps on searching discreetly for the logo on the people's belongings like bags, suitcases, notebooks, and even on their collars. She kept on walking on a certain aisle until her rondures fell on a certain person just a few centimeters on her left side. On the collar of the person's white polo shirt, the logo she was looking for was there in a form of a pin while the person in question was looking at the opposite side making his face hidden from the girl.

 _"This must be the person that Grandpa was talking about..."_

The granddaughter of Konoemon Konoe combed her bangs with her fingers and straightened any crumpled spots on her clothes with her palms, trying to make herself presentable as much as she can. When she was done, Konoka slowly approached the guest with a cheerful welcome smile only for that to disappear when the man turned his face to her, revealing his visage fully to the girl.

The young Konoe was frozen in her tracks in an instant as her eyes widened at the sight in front of her. The man, who had brown-colored hair and brown eyes encased by spectacles, which was supposed to be her grandfather's guest had a countenance that she had seen during her sleep.

It was the same man in her dreams.


End file.
